Please be my Valentine
by Cupcake-Desu
Summary: A Valentine's Day Fanfic. Lucy has been in love with Natsu for a long time, but shes been hiding her feelings because of the fear of them drifting apart. When Lucy finally comes around to tell her feelings to Natsu what will his response be. [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

It's the day before Valentine's Day, and I'm in town with Cana being dragged by the arm. I struggle trying to keep up with her long strides, tripping but catching myself barely.

"Cana wait! Can you please let go, I won't run away anymore." I pleaded.

"No! I'm not letting you slip away like last time. I'm tired of looking at you mope around, your gonna do something about this, or I'm gonna make you do it if I have to." Cana had a firm tone in her voice, which startled me a bit. She always seemed like she never cared about anything. All she ever does in Fairy Tail is drink barrels of beer all day.

I've been depressed for the past week. Valentine's day was approaching and I've been so worried about it that I've been neglecting taking up jobs. Everyone noticed that I have been down lately, but Cana was the first to notice what I have been feeling. As long as I can remember I've been in love with Natsu. I'm not sure when it happened but ever since, I chose to conceal my feelings. I was really scared that If I would reveal these feelings our relationship that we already had would change. I didnt want that. I loved our friendship I wouldn't know what to do if it would began to go bad if I told him.

Cana and I arrived at our place that we stopped at was a small store in the middle of town. A lot of people we're entering and exiting, holding cute little pink bags filled with whatever items they were contented with. I noticed on the window of the shop there was a poster and it said "50% off all chocolate candy's" and in smaller letters "ends the day after Valentine's day". In the back of my mind I knew why we came here, but acting like I didn't I asked her."Uh, Cana...why are we here?"

Cana placed her hands on her hips looking down on me with her prominent gaze. "You know very well why we're here!" She then pointed at the shop "I want you to get over this phase of yours, you're going to give Natsu chocolates for Valentine's day."

She then grabbed my hand again, pulling me into the store. I wanted to struggle, but I didn't want to cause a scene so I just let her do as she pleased. We went around the store looking at candies and sweets. The store had wooden shelves on the walls. Different kinds of candies lined up next to each other on top of the shelves. There were little wooden stools that displayed special limited time boxed chocolates. I loved chocolate so everything just looked so mouth watering to me. I wanted to buy out the entire store, but I only had a little bit of money left for food since I haven't been doing jobs. I can't waste it on sweets.

Without realizing Cana had let go of my hand and disappeared. "Huh? Where did she go?" I thought. I eradicated my window shopping and went to look for her. There were a lot of people in the store, but since Cana was kind of tall I was able to spot her with her wavy long brown hair. I called out her name "Cana." She was at the front counter. As she turned around I saw her holding a pink bag. Walking up to her I pointed at the bag and asked "Eh? What did you buy?"

She lifted the bag a bit then said "It's chocolates, they're for Natsu and you're going to give them to him."

"What? But I can't, what….what if he refuses them."

Cana scrunched her eyebrows. "Lucy, knowing Natsu if you give any type of food he would be willing to accept it."

"But this is different. I would be telling him my feelings if I was going to give it to him."

"Lucy, you have to understand that this is now or never. Natsu isn't going to be there all the time like he is now. Someday there's going to be another girl to snatch him away from you, and then what are you going to do?" Cana looked at me with a face of concern. "Look I understand that this is a really difficult thing to do, but looking at you depressed all the time makes me this situation is so bothersome for you, then you need to attack it head on. Don't run away from it any longer okay."

I looked at the ground for a moment and looked back into Cana's eyes. I could feel her feelings for me. I've been running away from my feelings for so long now that I've became a coward and can't face the current situation. As a Fairy Tail member that's something I can't accept doing. I nodded my head to Cana and smiled.

"Thank you, you helped me understand what I have been doing wrong for a while now. I understand now that I cant keep on running away anymore from my feelings. Even if he rejects me I bet that we could still be friends. Thanks Cana."

I went in to give her a hug. She hugged me back patting me on my back. "Glad I was able to help you realize it. Now come on lets go back to Fairy Tail. I haven't had a beer in over an hour and I think I'm about to go crazy from being deprived of my liquor." We both laughed and giggled walking back to the guild together.

* * *

That night I ran myself a hot bath. I added a bath bomb to make the bath more relaxing. I applied a mask on my face. My pours fell exfoliated and fresh. It also smelled of mint which I absolutely loved. Sitting in the tub, the warmness of the bath relaxed my muscles, it was really soothing. I casually have these baths to unwind from a busy day of jobs, but today I did it because I wanted to clear my thoughts and think of a plan.

Confessing to someone isn't the easiest thing in the world, so I thought having a strategy would be the best thing for it. Taking a hot bath will clear my thoughts, and help me think positively on how the situation might fall out.

"I should probably think of what I should say to him." I thought to myself.

Giving Natsu chocolates would be easy since he would basically eat anything, but he would think I'm just giving him food just to give it to him. If I told him I loved him straight out I don't know if he would only take it as 'oh I love you as a friend' or just completely denai me. Which I'm really scared of happening. When I think about, what is the right way to really confess to someone? I haven't confessed to anybody neither had anyone confessed to me before. I have seen a couple people do it. But I witnessed it on accident. Like I've seen someone confess to another person in a family restaurant. That would be to embarrassing for me to do though. I hate being the center of attention in public. I sighed. "Maybe I'll ask Cana tomorrow."

I let out the water and grabbed the towel off the floor that I had ready for me. I lightly rubbed the towel on my head to get the excess water out of my hair. I then wrapped it around my body and left the bathroom. I went over to my dresser and got me out a pair of panties and bra. They were a matching set. The panties was yellow with white stripes. It had a floral lace pattern going along the top of the fabric. The bra had double padding to give extra lifting which I didn't need because my breast were already big enough. A size DD which I'm okay with, but sometimes they can really get in my way a lot. The bra was so cute and they only had it with the double padding so I just got it anyway.

I began to put on my underwear when I heard my window above my bed slide open. "Hey lucy!" I heard two voices say. I turned to see that Natsu and Happy came in through the window of my apartment. My face turned red. Natsu came in while I was still putting on my under wear. I was in the process of latching on my bra. Quickly I covered my chest and grabbed the largest thing closest to me. It was an empty vase I had sitting on top of the dresser as decoration. Without a second thought I threw it at them yelling. "GET OUT!"

Happy dodged the vase while Natsu, unfortunately, did not. The vase hit his face and landed on my apartment floor unharmed. I saw Natsu lose his balance and fall out of the window. He yelled falling and making a loud bang, when he hit the pavement. I gasped realizing that this is the second floor. I ran over to the window and looked down. Natsu was on his back, legs over his head. I heard him groan and yell from the below."What the hell was that for Lucy that hurt."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry. Are you okay? You shouldn't have barged into my room. I was changing." I said. "Hold on a second let me finish up and then I'll let you in through the front."

I quickly began to change into my Pajamas. I brushed my hair and went over to the front door. Natsu was waiting patiently outside. He was crouched to the ground to the left of the door with his arms crossed covering his face. He looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Finally. What took you so long? You always take your time to dress up don't you Lucy?" Natsu said.

"I didn't take that long, but anyway what gave you the idea to barge into my house like that?"

Natsu stood up, he walked into my apartment and sat on my couch where Happy was. I closed the door behind me.

"Why, because I've always been going through there for the longest time. What's the point of going through the front now if I've always went through the window. Right Happy."

"Aye!" Happy responded.

When he says thing's like that I would just love to knock him upside his head. I pinched in between my eyes. "It would be nice to knock sometimes don't you think?" He always does this. Barging in without knocking first. He's done this several times to me, and it wasn't just Natsu either. I found Erza, Gray, Loke, and even Cana appear in my apartment without knocking. I can never get privacy if I really wanted it.

Just about to say something else I looked up to see that Natsu and Happy were looking inside the Valentine's Day bag that I sat on the coffee table when I came home earlier. My face turned beat red. "No don't look at it." I ran over quickly and grabbed the bag before they were able to take out its contents. "What are you doing going through other peoples stuff" I yelled.

"Eh but we were just curious of what you had in there" Natsu said.

"Well you're not allowed to look into it."

"Lucy's hiding something kinky in there." Happy said while smirking.

"No im not you stupid cat." I said. My heart was beating so fast. I didn't want him to see the chocolates that were in there. I stopped for a moment. "Eh, but why? The whole purpose of me having them in the first place it to give them to him. Am I still not confident in confessing to him. He's right in front of me I could get it over with right now." I thought to myself. I looked down at the bag and looked at Natsu. He was confused on why I was just standing there and completely stopped having the typical fit I usually have. "Natsu." I said

"Yes?"

My body temperature quickly shot up. As I looked from the bag to Natsu's oryx eye's, I could feel beads of sweat accumulating on my body. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Am I really going to do this?" I screamed inside my head. I tightly closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the bag. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat as I breathed for air. Another second went by when I finally did something that might change my life entirely. "Actually Natsu, this bag is for you." I stretched out my arms giving him the pink bag.

Natsu took it from me and smiled. "No way really what is it?" He sounded excited. When he opened the bag there was a small box. It had pink wrapping with hearts on them and a big red bow to top it off. My heart skipped a beat again. I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I didnt know that the wrapping was going to look like that. I should have checked it first. What if he says anything before I'm able too.

I could see Happy staring at me and snickering. "Oh wow Lucy I know what this is about."

"Eh do you know something Happy?" Natsu said.

"No, its not what it looks like. No I mean..." I began to unconsciously say. Great this is getting really embarrassing and now I feel like a total idiot just standing here and nothing really happened yet. Oh forget it I'll just go for it."Natsu" I called. I looked at him with a serious face and opened my mouth. "How do you feel about me?"

For a moment there was silence I could feel the weight of gravity getting heavier for each passing second.

"Hmm, what do I think about you Lucy? Well of course I like you, you're my precious friend."

At that second my world shattered. I knew it came to this. I knew it from the beginning. Natsu was smiling. I can tell the honesty on his face. He really only sees me as a friend. I looked at my feet and I felt a warm pool of liquid forming around my eyes. Not wanting them to come out I breathed lifting my head and smiling at Natsu.

"I see you as a precious friends too." I responded. Alot of that is true, but I wanted something more. I didnt want to be just a friend. I guess I was the only one who wanted that thought. "Well Natsu, Happy, its getting late." I started pushing them to the front door.

"Eh? Lucy wait?" Natsu said.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the guild. Good night." I quickly closed the door behind me and locked it. I frowned I could feel the tears that I was holding in slowly slide down my face. I went over to my bed and fell into it like a block of lead. I wrapped my self into a cocoon and cried myself to sleep that night. Not caring about the lights that I had left on.

-End Chapter

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while. I've been so busy with school and work and I havnt had time to just sit down and acturally type these story's haha. Even though this is late I made this Fic for Valentines Day. I hope everyone had a lovely Valentines day, and if anyone didnt have a special someone to spend time with I hope you guys spent it with your friends or family. Next chapter will be uploaded pretty soon. Also please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Valentine's day and I'm at the bar in Fairy Tail with my head down. Everybody around me were smiling and laughing. There isn't that many couples in the guild, but I could feel the cutesiness of Valentine's day in the atmosphere. Hearts are flying everywhere. Everyone is cuddling and fawning over each other. It's really difficult and embarrassing to watch. I feel so out of place right now. I'm just here with my head lowered depressed and gloomy. I really didn't want to be here, but I also couldn't just not show up. I did say to Natsu I would be here today, and since I made the promise I can't break it. That's just my personality sadly. I groaned with a hint of exhaustion. My eyes felt sore from crying myself to sleep last night. Luckily they weren't red. I would have been pounded with questions from my friends asking, "what's the matter?" or "What happened?".

I felt someone touch my right shoulder. I looked up. It was Cana. "Morning Lucy, are you here to get a morning beer, because I know I am." Cana took a seat next to me and called over to Mirajana. "Hey Mira" She yelled across the bar. Mirajana was already serving someone a drink. "Can you get me the usual?"

"Yeah, sure. Coming right up." Mira responded.

Cana's excitement blinded me. I'm already having a tough time digesting everyone else's, and having Cana's added on to the crowd, it's not helping me feel any better. Cana looked at me and smiled. "Isn't it nice today? Everyones all lovey dovey with each other. It's so cute. I wish I had a guy to do that stuff with too."

"Yeah, I guess so" I responded with a gloomy sound to my voice.

"Hmm? What's with you? Shouldn't you and Natsu be all over each other today? You did confess didn't you?"

I slumped over and sighed. I flipped my head on the bar like a pancake so I could face Cana. She raised her eyebrow. "Don't tell me you chickened out Lucy. I thought you said you were going to overcome this obstacle."

I wanted to go and shut myself in a dark room. I had confessed to Natsu, but I was rejected. I should have waited till today to confess and get rejected, so I wouldn't feel as horrible as I do now. It's difficult watching all the love birds having a good time together. I lifted my head from the counter. It hung from my shoulders.

"No, I did confess." I began to say.

"What really." Cana laughed. "What did he say? You guys are going out aren't you?"

I kept my head hanging. I didn't want to look at Cana's eye's for some reason. I didn't know why, but I know I just couldn't do it when I mumbled "He ended up rejecting me."

Cana got quiet in an instant. All I could hear were the conversations that were still going on in the guild. We sat their for at least two minutes with my head still down and her looking at me with whatever expression she had as a shock on her face. Man how I really want her to say something. It's getting super awkward like this just sitting in silence. After another two minutes Cana finally began to say something, "Lucy, I…" but she was interrupted by a loud bang from the front of the guild. We both turned around to the direction of the sound.

The door to the guild was thrown open by a guy with pink flaring hair. Just the guy we were talking about. Of course at this moment I didn't really wanna talk to him after what happened last night. Everyone in the guild got really excited saying "Hi" and "What's up" to Natsu. He's well known around the guild for being the most super active and the most funniest guy.

Cana immediately stood up from her stool and started walking towards Natsu in long strides. Her hands were in fists, and her mouth was frowned with her eyebrows scrunched above the bridge of her nose. She was angry and I suspected what she was upset about. "Cana, wait!" I said trying to stop her, but I think she didn't hear me from the constant bickering of the guild.

Natsu was surrounded by a group of people. Cana approached the group and plowed right through the lot. Sending a couple people staggering. I saw Cana grab Natsu's collar with her hand. I began to get really nervous. I didn't want to see them fight. I don't think I've seen Cana start a fight with any of her guildmates before. This is the first time. Cana glared at Natsu and in response he did the same. I could tell that Natsu was confused. Of all people, why would Cana want to start a fight with him? Knowing him though he would gladly take any challenge that someone throws at him. No matter who that person was.

They both started talking. I wasn't able to hear them though, since the bar was all the way in the back. Cana pointed over towards my direction. Natsu and the entire group looked over at me. "Oh my god why is everyone looking at me?" I thought. "Cana what did you say?" I tensed up a bit and blushed slightly. I really don't like to be the focus of attention especially if it's something really embarrassing. I just know that Cana said something really unnecessary.

Cana began to drag Natsu towards the bar. Of course she would do this. Why was she bringing him over? I haven't gotten my feelings together yet. Not knowing what to do I quickly turned around in my stool and ducked my head down. I was staring at the floor at this point. I could hear the sound of Cana and Natsu's footsteps getting closer to the bar. Not able to handle this situation already, I stood up in my chair and began to quickly walk to a different location.

"Oh no you don't Lucy. Stop right there!" Cana said while going into full sprint towards me.

"Kyaaa! Nooo!" I began running myself.

Cana was raging towards me with Natsu still in her clutches. I ran out the door of the guild into the courtyard. I happen to see Happy sitting on the sidewalk eating a fish he was probably saving. Happy can fly, he'll be able to get me out of this situation. "Happy!" I yelled

He looked up from his meal and saw me running to him. "Ah! Hi Lucy." He waved. "Are you playing tag with Cana and Natsu?"

"Happy help me! Fly me somewhere."

"Yeah sure I'll help play along." Happy opened his wings and picked me up sending me a couple feet in the air. Then I noticed he was heading towards Cana and Natsu. "Eh? H...H...Happy! What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you play tag."

"No you stupid cat. I'm not 'it'. Its Cana she's 'it' your going the wrong direction turn around!"

"Happy stop Lucy!" Cana yelled.

"AYE!" Happy yelled back in response.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself. I began to struggle trying to get out of Happy's claws that were dug into my clothes. It was too late though. I wasn't fast enough. Cana captured me. Tackling me into the ground bringing Natsu and Happy down with us. I felt my head hit the ground really hard. The impact made my vision go black, and my head felt like it was going to crack open. Cana landed on top of me while she still had Natsu's collar in her hands. I could at least give her credit, she did just drag Natsu all the way from the guild. He probably weighs 190 pounds. If she can do that I don't wanna know the other things she can probably do. I struggled to get from under Cana. Cana shifted her body and she was now straddling me. Not the most attractive thing I must say.

"Cana get off me!" I demanded.

"Lucy remember I said, if you're going to keep running away from the problem, then I was going to make you confront it right?"

Cana wasn't kidding she was intending to get this problem resolved. "Cana this isn't your problem so let it go!" When I said that I could see the change of expression in her face. She was hurt. Offended that I would even say that.

"Well Lucy it is my problem! You know why!" Cana yelled. "Its my problem that I'm watching my guildmate, my best friend suffer because she doesn't have the courage to tell the guy she likes her feelings!"

"Cana I had! I already told you that he rejected me!"

"Did you really Lucy? Did you really convey to him how you truly felt?"

"Yes I…" I started but then stopped.

Yes, I did tell Natsu my feelings. Wait no...I didn't. I just asked him how he felt about me. I didn't tell him straight forward that I liked him. To make myself feel better I avoided telling him the truth. This entire time I've just been running away. When am I going to stop being afraid like this. I'm not accomplishing anything. I'm just making a fool out of myself. Now that I think about it, Natsu never ignore his friends. No matter what they did. I bet confessing my feelings won't change how he treats me either. Through all the times I've traveled with him.

While I was still being straddled by Cana, Natsu was able to free himself from Cana's clutches and jumped back a couple feet. Fearing that she might grab him again.

"Hey Cana what's the big idea!" Natsu yelled. "Why did you drag me all the way out here!?" Natsu saw me on the ground being held down by Cana. He instantly turned from being frustrated to being confused. "What are you two doing?"

"They were playing tag. I was gonna help Cana catch Lucy" Happy said, looking unphased by the collision that happened a couple minutes ago.

"Oh, so you guys are playing tag. That sounds like fun! I kinda wanna join too!" Natsu laughed. I slapped my forehead; The slap left a round red mark where my palm had been. I can't believe he can be this oblivious in this kind of situation. Sometimes I think to myself why, I like him so much. Cana began to get off me. I felt a relieved not being able to feel the pressure of her weight on top of me. Not like she was heavy to begin with. Cana is a twig compared to me. With the amount of beer that she consumes I'm surprised she hadn't gotten a beer belly yet. I think Reedus took all that fat for her.

I stood up and brushed off any dirt that had gotten stuck on my cloths. I looked dead into Cana's eyes. "Cana, I'm sorry you're right. I wasn't being honest with myself. Like you said I didn't tell him up front. I completely dodged the situation all together, so I would be able to feel better about myself. But, it didn't make me feel better at all. It made me feel worse. I'm sorry I said those things to you. I hope you can forgive me."

Cana sighed, releasing any stress that she had up till this point. "It's okay Lucy I forgive you." Cana said with a small smile.

"Thank goodness" I say while being relieved.

"What happened between you two? Why are you apologizing Lucy?" Natsu said while butting in.

I had forgotten for a second that Natsu was still here. He looked back and forth between Cana and I trying to figure out the situation. Happy stood next to him doing the same thing. Looking at there lost faces kind of made me want to send them flying into the ocean.

Natsu's round eyes and slightly open mouth made my heart skip though. I really like this idiot. Like, I love him! I've never met a guy so spontaneous and obnoxious before, but I also haven't met someone who could be so thoughtful about the people around him. He maybe a handful at times but compared to anyone else, he tries to protect what he cares about and that's the reason why I fell for him so hard.

Natsu noticed that I've been staring at him for a while. He bent his arms and held his biceps looking like he was cold and said. "Lucy, having you stare at me like that is kind of creepy."

"Ohhh Lucy's thinking about naughty things while looking at Natsu!" Happy snickered while looking at me. He was just asking to get a wipe from my fleuve d'etoiles.

"No, I'm not you stupid feline!" I retorted. A sigh was released from my mouth. "Natsu."

"Huh? Whats is it?"

"Later tonight come over to my house, okay."

"Sure no problem, me and Happy don't have any plans right happy?"

"Well, I was thinking of seeing Carla tonight. I was going to share the fish that I caught with her." Happy said.

"Oh well okay. It looks like I'm the only one going to be coming Luce."

I sighed in relief. I'm glad that Happy had plans with Carla because I wanted some privacy anyway to be able to do this. "Okay Cana, no more running away. I'm serious this time." She nodded at me confirming that she understood what I meant. Tonight is the night, I can't run away anymore. Before Valentines Day is over I will make him understand. That I don't see him as a friend, but as something more than that.

* * *

Man how long has it been since I've updated on this thing? I really need to bring up my ball game because I am way behind. I just got done with my spring semester of college, so summer is starting up for me. Hopefully I will be able to continue writing for everyone. Please give me reviews, and comment if anyone see's any errors. I wont get any better in writing if I don't have any critics haha.


	3. Chapter 3

I look upon the room as the setting sun leaves a tint of orange and red throughout my apartment. Clean and pristine just the way I like it. I've been done preparing over an hour ago and now all I have to do it wait. I went over to my couch and sat on it. Lightly bouncing as the strength in my legs gave out, having me fall in place on the cushion. Inhaling I smell the fruit scented candle I had lit on top of the coffee table. It's aroma was a nice touch as the room was colored in red from the sun. I leaned back on the arm of the couch laying my head down on the back of the cushion. I looked at the clock that's place on top of my dresser behind the couch. The time was currently 7:18 pm.

"It's starting to get late. What if he doesn't come?" I said to myself. " He did say he doesn't have anything else to do."

Natsu hasn't shown yet and I'm becoming more and more impatient. I want to see him. I want him to know. I want him to know all of the thoughts and feelings that I'm having right now. The time ticks and it's been a half hour and he still hasn't shown up. I was beginning to get drowsy with every minute that passes by. The time soon became 8:30, sleep finally took me over as I was still waiting on the couch.

* * *

I hear the window to my apartment slide open. Even though I was barely awake, I know that it was Natsu that came in. For some reason though I wasn't able to get up. I was really tired from earlier that day. Running away from Cana, like an idiot, exhausted me. I can hear Natsu's shoes shifting across the apartment floor. He hadn't said anything. Usually when he enters my apartment he makes himself announced. Since it's late maybe he was trying to be considerate. Ha isn't that a laugh.

His footsteps came closer to the couch. My eyes flickered a bit, gradually opening, seeing a silhouette of a figure that I know so well. His face was blurred through my unfocused eyes, though his pink hair still distinguishable.

"Natsu?" I said in a questioning soft tone.

"Hey Luce, sorry I'm late. I had to do a couple things before I came here."

"I see." I reached out my right hand for him to help me up. Natsu grabbed it and pulled me as if I didn't weigh anything. I staggered a bit and falling into his arms. His chest and biceps were very well toned and defined.

He was warm.

I found his arms safe and comforting. I wouldn't mind falling back to sleep like this.

"Umm...Lucy? You okay?"

I snapped out of that imagery and separated myself from him. "Oh, sorry. Looks like I got up too fast. I'm still a little drowsy."

I turned around, slightly embarrassed about what I was thinking at that moment, but Natsu grabbed me and turned me around to face him again. His dark oryx eyes stared deep into my brown one's. He examined them, then spoke.

"Lucy, you know I've been thinking…"

My heart slightly flared, somewhat predicting where this conversation was going. I just woke up not to long ago. I wasn't mentally prepared for what is to come.

"About yesterday I…"

Before he said anything else I stopped him right before he could finish his sentence.. "Wait! Natsu before you say anything. I need to go to the bathroom."

There was a short silence that took place. His hand still grabbing mine.

"Oh...okay." He sounded kind of disappointed, but I brushed it off and rushed to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. My heart was beating a mile per second, my face flushed in red holding my heaving chest as I couldn't get this feeling of anxiety out of me.

"Oh gosh, I need to calm down." I said. I stared into the mirror, looking at my apple colored face. I looked like a hot mess. My hair was going wild, and my face was dry as a desert. I quickly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto my face. I combed my fingers through my hair to get out the tangles that accumulated while I was sleeping. Good now I look halfway decent, but I was still nervous.

"Okay Lucy, just breath, and count to three. One...Two...Three." I counted thinking that it could help reassure myself that everything's going to be okay.

I slowly opened the door to my bathroom, looking out into my apartment room. Natsu was on the couch, his back was bent forward and his hands were folded into each other, while his forearms layer on top of his lap. I exited the bathroom, walking towards the couch not caring that my slippers shuffled across the wooden floors. Upon the noise Natsu lifted his head and turned it towards me. He stood up letting his arms fall to both sides. I stopped in front of him, playing with my fallen hair nervously wondering what to do.

"Umm…...you know." I spoke nervously. "I made you something." I went over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. In it I grabbed a container that was wrapped in plastic. I closed the door and took the container over to Natsu.

"I made these today, thinking that you might like them….." I paused. That wasn't the only reason why I made them. I gulped. "I hope by eating these cookies you can understand how I truly feel."

Natsu stared at me for a moment and looked down at the plastic wrapped container in my hands. There were at least a dozen cookies and each of them had small writings on them. Natsu took the container and lifted the plastic from the top. He grabbed a cookie at the peak of the pile with his index finger and his thumb. He read the writing out loud, soft enough as a whisper but loud enough where my ears were able to catch what he had said.

"...I love you."

My eyes was closed shut as my face turned a million shades of red. Natsu chuckled slightly. I quickly lifted my head to see a smile across his face. He smiled brightly like the morning sun.

"haha, Lucy was able to say it before I could. You got me beat."

Natsu set the container next to his feet and grabbed me by the waist, pulling myself towards him. He held me into an embrace, I gasped being taken by surprise.

"You know, the last time you asked me how I felt about you; I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Not wanting to ruin our friendship, I just said what came to mind. I came tonight wanting to tell you my feelings but I guess you beat me to it." He laughed again.

My eyes began to tear. After all this time, the answer that I was looking for, what I had wished for him to say. "Natsu then you...!?"

"Yep! I love you Lucy." He said while grinning.

Tears ran down my face. I leaned my forehead across his chest. "Do you know how long I've been hoping you would say that?"

Natsu lifted my face. He came closer and kissed my parted lips. The sensation sent me flying, I closed my eyes taking in the sparks and butterflies, I was feeling at that moment, and then I knew. I wouldn't have been happier than being with him.

Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! I'm sorry I ended this story with such a cliche ending. I really wanted to do something different, but I kinda just wanted to get the story done and over with haha.

I'm working on "The spark" right now its slowly coming together. I know I haven't been good with updated like I should and I'm really sorry. But luckily it's summer and I have ALOT of time between work to continue writing, so I should be able to put up several chapters before the fall semester starts.

Thank you so much for the reviews guys, I love to see people supporting me because it keeps me going, and motivation is what gets my gears into motion because I know I can be (a bit) lazy. Thank you again for reading I'll see ya in the next story じゃね！


End file.
